Digimon Adventure: Digimon SuperS
by Megun-chan
Summary: [Ch. 7 Up!] Two years after the defeat of Belialvamdemon, the Chosen Children face homework, new friends, and not-so new enemies...
1. First Impressions, First Invasions

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Digimon? No, I do not. Do I own Sailor Moon S, which is where I got most of the inspiration for Digimon SuperS? No. Do I own Megun and her Digimon? Yes. Do I own Jaime and HER Digimon? No. Does JAIME own Jaime and her Digimon? Yes.

A/N: This fanfic uses terms and names from the Japanese version of Digimon, but not to their full extent. If there is any mistranslation or non-Japanese name, attack, etc, LET ME KNOW!! I CAN BARELY STAND THE DUB!!!

* * *

****

Chapter 1:

First Impressions, First Invasions-

Two New Chosen Children!?

~~~

"Aaaah!" Taichi moaned, stumbling out of bed, "I'm going to be late!"

"I tried waking you up," Agumon added, "You're a heavy sleeper."

"That is the fifth time this month!" Taichi cried, halfway out the door.

Agumon watched Taichi run across the street and down it, a piece of toast in his mouth.

"He's never going to learn…" Agumon shrugged, "That's why he got that alarm clock, isn't it?"

~~~

Meanwhile, at school, Sora, Yamato, and Koushiro were waiting impatiently for Taichi to arrive.

With seconds before the bell rang, Taichi threw himself through the door. "Good morning!" he yelled.

"You're safe," Sora applauded, "And actually on time."

"The teacher isn't here yet," Koushiro added.

"Thank goodness!" Taichi slid down into his seat next to Sora. "I though I'd get in trouble again!"

Within a few minutes, the teacher walked in, followed by two girls in the high school uniform. One girl was slightly shorter than Taichi or the others, with her light brown hair in a ponytail bun. Unlike her friend, she wore the boy's version of the school uniform and slouched against the chalkboard. The second girl was taller than the first, with dark brown hair in a ponytail.

"These two are transfer students from America," the teacher explained, "Megun Sasaki," he gestured to the shorter girl, "and Jaime Koni," gesturing to the taller girl. "I'm sure you will make them feel welcome… or else!"

The two girls looked around the classroom, and their eyes settled on the older chosen children.

"Hey…" Sora whispered to the others, "Is it just me, or are they staring at us?"

"It's not just you," Taichi responded, "They look creepy."

The teacher gave a small smile, and looked around. "Why don't you two sit…" he trailed off, and pointed to the empty seats behind Taichi and Sora, "Behind Yagami and Takenouchi."

The two girls looked at each other. It was quick enough that no one else saw it, but the older chosen children noticed a slight nod exchange between the two, and they made their way to the seats. But as they reached Taichi and Sora, they gave each of them a cold stare.

"Here," Koushiro offered, gesturing to the seat next to his, behind Yamato, "These are your seats."

They gave a slight nod at this, and sat down without a word. 

~~~

"Now…" the math teacher trailed on, "If you look carefully at x and y, you notice what…?"

Sora wasn't paying any attention. She had gotten to thinking, like she usually did. Were Jaime and Megun were staring at them because they knew them? Who knows? The only way was to ask her herself.

She turned halfway around to face Megun. "You know…" she trailed off, and stopped.

Megun was glaring very hard at her math book, looking very frustrated and confused.

"I don't think you should bother her now," Koushiro suggested.

But then, the bell rang. Megun's confusion disappeared, and she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeay!" she cried. Jaime stood up, looking very annoyed. 

"You don't have to celebrate…" she moaned.

Megun looked down at Jaime's work. "One problem!?" she cried, "Out of twenty!? What is wrong with you?!"

"It has to be perfect with me!" Jaime cried, "You know that!"

Megun smiled. "Sorry, sorry!"

'Hmmm…" Sora thought, 'Maybe these two are just like normal kids. I wonder why I was so worried. Ah, well.'

"Um…" she began, "Excuse me, but…"

Megun gave Sora a sharp look. "Takenouchi?" she asked. "Wait…" she looked closely at Sora, "Sora!?" she cried, jumping away, "What the… you're still here!?"

Now Sora knew why Megun knew her so well! "Megun Sasaki!" she exclaimed, standing up, "I should have known it was you! What are you doing back here in Japan?!"

"None of your business!" Megun shouted, drawing the others' attention, "I thought you moved!"

"Obviously not!" Sora responded. "I can't believe, out of all people, that you're here!"

"Then why didn't you say something before!?" Megun yelled back, "Or are you just as blind as you are stupid?"

"Well, look who's talking, pervert!!"

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!!"

Jaime was watching this little brawl with great amusement. Then, she noticed Yamato standing to the side, looking at her. She turned.

"Jai…me…?" he stammered.

Jaime smiled. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Yama-chan?" She nodded, and looked over to Megun and Sora. 'I'd better break this up,' she thought, 'It's lunchtime, and I need to eat soon.'

So she marched over to Megun, and pulled her away from Sora. She dragged Megun all the way to the cafeteria, with Megun shouting insults all the time.

"Wow," Yamato exclaimed, "They really haven't changed a lot, have they, Sora?"

Sora said nothing. Yamato turned to her.

"Sora?" he asked.

"Megun Sasaki…" she trailed off, fire growing in her eyes, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" she finally bellowed.

"Woah!" Taichi cried. "Better calm her down, too!"

"Come on, Sora," Yamato grabbed Sora's hand and led her after Megun and Jaime.

Lunch was a decent affair, compared to the brief fight before it. Koushiro began to talk about how he had discovered something going on in the digital world. They did not know it at the time, but upon hearing the phrase "digital world", Jaime and Megun stopped eating and listened intently.

"What's going on, Koushiro?" Taichi asked.

"Well," Koushiro began, "I was looking through some old files on the Internet, and it was like… well… like an earthquake, only the ground didn't shake. But the computer did, and it rebooted itself."

"Woah, woah," Yamato stopped him, "back up. The ground didn't shake, but the computer did? That's crazy."

"But it happened," Koushiro protested, "And when I rebooted, that map of the digital world came up."

"What map?" Taichi asked.

"You know," Koushiro scoffed, "the one we used to locate the control spires... Anyway, when I looked at this map, I noticed it had seemed to shrink, but it really appeared that some of the sections of the grid had been knocked off."

"It could have been just a bug or something," Sora smacked her head, "Don't jump to conclusions, Koushiro."

"I know," Koushiro agreed, "but just to be safe, let's all go there today after school."

The older chosen children agreed. Someone moved past them, purposely knocking Yamato into his rice. Sputtering, Yamato turned around, but no one was there. Jaime and Megun, however, were returning into the building, their heads together, deep in conversation.

"That's all well and good for the digital world," Yamato said, "But I wonder just how those two fit into it…"

"What do you mean?" Koushiro asked.

"I mean," Yamato answered, "they were here nine years ago, when there was that attack on Highton View Terrace. I know they saw it, because I remember Jaime wouldn't shut up about it."

'Yeah…' Koushiro thought, 'they wouldn't happen to be…'

~~~

Someone yawned, and stretched out on a long couch. "Jeez," she said, "Everyone's so pathetic these days." The woman took a small glass from a table and took a sip. "I'm doing my job, aren't I? He's got no right to- huh?"

The woman turned over to a small dashboard behind her. It had started beeping, and a light was going on and off.

The woman smiled, "Show time!" She stood up, and raised two fingers into the air. From her fingers came a swirling light, and from that light came a digimon. It was a large dragon.

"Dramon," the woman smiled, "go take care of those children."

The Dramon roared, and took off from a platform nearby. A large door opened, and the Dramon flew out of a large mountain castle.

The woman smiled. "I, Skydramon, will not be defeated by these foolish children. I will pave the way to a new digital world, just as I was told to."

~~~

"I got an e-mail from Mimi today," Sora remarked offhandedly as the chosen children, both old and new were taking a walk in the digital world.

"What did she say?" Hikari asked.

"She said that she may return to Japan in awhile," Sora smiled, "Her parents decided New York life was just as hectic as it would be if they were still here. Mimi convinced them to move back."

"Wow," Takeru said, "Mimi's coming back, huh?"

"Yep," Sora answered, "and she sounded excited."

Tailmon stopped, and perked her ears up.

"Tailmon?" Hikari asked.

Tailmon shook her head, "Nothing," she said, "I thought I heard something."

"Oh."

They walked in silence for awhile, then it was Patamon who stopped next.

"Did anyone else hear that but me?" he asked.

"What?" Daisuke looked around, "I didn't hear anything. Have you gone nuts or something?"

"No…" Piyomon fluttered up next to Patamon, "I heard something, too."

Everyone stopped, and looked around. Then, they too began to hear a roaring sound.

"What is that?" Koushiro asked, "Someone's stomach?"

"Nuh-uh," Miyako answered, "Sounds like something from a dinosaur."

"Hey," Daisuke began, "is it just me, or is that getting louder?"

The roaring grew in volume, then slowly died away into silence.

"Well," Ken said, "whatever it was, I think it's gone now."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Taichi agreed, "Let's go-!"

Without warning, a giant dragon digimon flew up from behind some trees, sending a gust of wind at the chosen children.

"What the hell is that?!" Sora cried.

"I don't know!" Koushiro shouted back, "I've never seen it before!"

Above the wind and the digimon's roars, Sora heard the faint sound of leaves rustling nearby. She turned towards the sound, but the noisemaker had vanished.

"Sora!" Someone touched her shoulder. Sora started; it was Yamato.

"Come on," he said, "we have to evolve."

"Oh," Sora turned slightly red. "Yeah!"

In a flash of light, the digimon evolved, and faced the dragon digimon.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon launched a fiery blaze at the digimon, but the dragon digimon just knocked it aside as if it were a mosquito. The other digimon tried to attack, but they, too, had no effect.

"Nothing's working!" Taichi moaned.

"Because you don't know what it really is, do you?"

"Huh?" Taichi looked around. The other chosen children did too, confused. This new voice hadn't come from any of them!

"That digimon is a Dramon, Perfect level," another voice added, "Acid Fireball, their attack, is also extremely powerful."

"Who's there?!" Sora challenged. Then, from opposite sides of the clearing they were in, two digimon leaped out of the bushes. One was a humanoid digimon in all rainbow clothing. The second was a giant blue tiger.

They leapt into the clearing and faced the chosen children and the Dramon. The Dramon attacked, and the two new Digimon leapt out of the way in opposite directions. The Dramon's attack burnt a hole in the grass, revealing the dead, brown and black dirt beneath it.

"This Dramon is only an illusion, anyways," the voice continued, although neither of the Digimon's mouths were moving. "The source of the illusion is nearby. 

'Those voices aren't from the digimon!?' Miyako thought, 'Then who…?'

The new monsters leapt into the air without warning. The other digimon braced for an attack, but the new digimon leapt at the Dramon instead of them.

"Aqua Fireball!" the tiger digimon cried, and let loose an attack of blue fire.

"Raining Stars!" the human digimon shouted, and attacked the Dramon with rainbow-colored stars. These two attacks came at the Dramon in such a rush that it didn't have time to defend itself. But this digimon didn't die like the other enemies the chosen children fought; it just vanished in a bright light.

The digimon and chosen children turned to thank the two digimon, but they were gone. But they did see two people standing on the horizon. But when the chosen children spotted them, the two people turned and ran. An even greater shock was when the two digimon from before appeared with them. The two humans turned around, and Yamato felt a familiar presence upon him, as if he knew them, even from a distance.

"Who are those two?" Takeru asked.

"I don't know," Hikari held the camera around her neck, "but I got pictures of them. We're going to find out."

~~~

"DAMMIT!!!" Skydramon raged, throwing her drink across the room, "That Dramon was one of the strongest I have. And look what they did to it!"

She took a few deep breaths, and sat down. "I have to learn to control myself," she said, "I'll just try again later.

"However…" she put her knuckles to her lips, "Who were those two digimon that appeared behind them?"

~~~

"It's true!" Miyako cried, "I can't believe it!"

"So we didn't see wrong," Ken agreed.

All of the chosen children were in the junior high school computer lab, having come out of the digital world. One of Hikari's pictures was on a computer, and when it was enlarged, the chosen children saw that the two mystery people were actually two girls wearing masks.

"Yeah," Tailmon nodded, "There's no mistaking them. They're definitely humans. What's more, I think those digimon were theirs."

"Could they be new chosen children?" Koushiro asked.

"Well, even if they are," Joe protested, "Why did they run off like that? It wasn't very polite."

"They probably have a good reason," Koushiro remarked, "But I'm disappointed. We didn't find out anything about the disappearing barrier."

"We'll look tomorrow," Sora answered, "I just hope it's nothing big. Like a new enemy."

"To be honest," Ken replied, kind of quietly, "that's wishing for the impossible."

Hikari looked out the window. "I know what you're thinking, Ken," she said, "and I hope to God that you're wrong. It could mean trouble for everyone."

Yamato looked at the clock, "It's getting late," he said, "Why don't we look at this tomorrow?"

Everyone said their good-byes, and walked out of the junior high. However, they did not know they were being watched. On the rooftop of the school, Jaime and Megun were watching them.

"Jaime…?" Megun looked at Jaime.

"Yeah," Jaime nodded, "They're the ones, all right."

* * *

All right, there's some plotholes in this one, I think. The second Chapter will be posted… eventually… I guess. Remember, translations… translations… I want this to be as authentic as possible.

Megun-chan


	2. Reunions Pt 1

Chapter 2:

Reunions (Pt.1)-

A New Mission

~~~

Skydramon lowered her head, kneeling before a shadowed image before her.

"Those children defeated your strongest Dramon?!" The shadowy image raged, "I will not tolerate failure, Skydramon."

"Yes, sir," Skydramon nodded her head, "I will try harder."

"Tee-hee-hee!" Another voice cackled from the darkness, "You can always leave those children to us, sir!"

Skydramon glared at the floor. Those four! What were they doing serving the master!?

"Do not worry," Skydramon said, standing up, "I will succeed…"

The screen faded into blackness. Unseen by her master, she punched the dashboard in frustration.

~~~

"Hi-ka-ri!!" Taichi yelled as he stomped into the kitchen, waving an empty cereal box practically in his sister's face, "You ate the last of the cereal!"

Hikari looked up, "So?" she asked, "There's food in the pantry, isn't there?"

Taichi went over to the refrigerator, mumbling "Cereal Nazi" under his breath. Hikari immersed herself in a nearby book.

'Honestly' she asked herself, 'how much can he eat?'

"Tailmon?" She looked up at the white cat sitting opposite her.

"What is it?" Tailmon asked.

"I was wondering," she told her friend, "How big is the digital world?"

"What do you mean?" Tailmon was confused.

"I mean," Hikari looked out the window, "Like does it go on forever, or does it eventually stop, and all that's left is blank whiteness?"

"The digital world's not flat," Tailmon told her, "You'd never reach the end of it. Not in this lifetime, anyway."

"I know," Hikari shook her head, "But I was wondering if the border shrinking Koushiro was talking about had something to do with the edge of the digital world?"

"It could be," Tailmon answered, "But why would it suddenly shrink?"

"I don't know," Hikari said, "But I have this feeling…"

She let it go, and the two sat in silence.

~~~

"Ahhh!!" Mimi stretched her arms, "It's good to be back again! Hopefully for good this time!"

She looked around. Her parents were just coming out of the plane. Mimi opened the heavy duffel bag next to her, and Palmon popped her head out.

"Finally, some fresh air!" she moaned, "I was getting too cramped! And I'm hungry!"

Mimi smiled. "Later, Palmon," she said, "I can't believe the others didn't come to see me!" she frowned, "How rude!"

"Mimi!" someone called. Koushiro ran up to her, carrying his computer.

"Koushiro?" Mimi asked. Of all the people to come, he came?

"I need to talk to you about something important," he said. Seeing Mimi's scowl, he hastily added, "Welcome back. We missed you."

"I missed you guys, too," Mimi said in a monotone, "But what did you need to talk to me about?"

Koushiro took a seat and opened his laptop. Mimi stood behind him, and looked over his shoulders.

"Ooh!" she exclaimed when she saw the control spire map, "What's that?"

"Don't you remember?" Koushiro asked, annoyed, "This is the map we used two years ago to locate the control spires."

"Oh, yeah," Mimi flipped her pink hair behind her shoulder. "What about it?"

"Well, a few days ago…" Koushiro explained the whole events of the day before to Mimi.

Mimi's eyes widened when he mentioned the two new chosen children. "Two new chosen children?" she asked in wonder, "Are you sure?"

"They had digimon with them," Koushiro reassured her, closing his laptop, "But what concerns me most is the digimon that attacked us. It didn't disappear like the others did. It just… vanished. Like it was only an illusion."

"And everyone thinks it's a new enemy?" Mimi asked.

"It may be," Koushiro turned to look at Mimi. Since she was leaning almost over his shoulder, their noses were almost touching, "Maybe not."

"Mimi!" Mimi's mother called to her.

Mimi stood up. "Coming!" she called back, "Just a sec!" To Koushiro, she said: "I'll see if I can come with you guys today or tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," Koushiro nodded. Mimi grabbed the duffel bag with Palmon in it, and ran to join her parents.

~~~

Skydramon paced the room. She looked at the wide door, and tapped her foot.

"They're late," she scoffed.

Soon, though, a pair of Devidramon swooped in through the wide door and landed in front of her.

"Well?" she asked them impatiently, "Did you get the job done?"

"Yes, Mistress," one of the Dramon croaked.

"Excellent," Skydramon sat down. "Those foolish children won't know what hit them."

She looked at the Dramon. "Keep up the work," she barked, "Burn the entire landscape, so they have nowhere to run. Then, when they come again, we will crush them for good!"

~~~

"Welcome back, Mimi!" The chosen children cried. Daisuke threw confetti in the air.

Mimi, her hand still on the Yagami apartment's door, lit up. "You guys did miss me!" she squealed, "I'm so happy!"

"Of course we wouldn't forget!" Sora smiled, "You're a chosen child, too!"

"And as a celebration of Mimi's return…" Taichi shouted, "We're going to the digital world!!"

"O-kay!" Miyako stuck her D-3 up in the air. "Digital gate… open!"

The light on the computer nearby flashed, and the chosen children were sucked inside it.

~~~

Wh-wha…" Miyako gaped in horror, rubbing her glasses on her shirt before putting them on again, "What happened here!?"

The chosen children had arrived at the same place they had arrived at the digital world before. Except this time, everything was burned black, and all the trees were bare. So if they were attacked this time, there would be nowhere to hide. 

"It looks like a waste dump!" Daisuke cried, "Or some fire came through. What did this? It was fine yesterday!!"

"Hopefully, we'll find out." Hikari responded. "Why don't we look around, and split up?"

~~~

"I don't see anything helpful!" Hikari moaned.

"Let's keep looking, Hikari." Sora reassured her, "We'll find something. Or the others will."

All of a sudden, the nearby trees rustled, and the small horse digimon from before came out, followed by a tall girl in a mask, with dark brown hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Excuse me," the new girl explained, "I'm called Harmony."

The small horse digimon piped up: "I'm Ponimon, Child level. Attack Blazing Ice."

"We have something we need to tell you," Harmony said.

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Harmony responded, "We're going to tell you why this happened."

"Huh?" Both girls were shocked. "You know what's going on here?"

Harmony nodded solemnly. Up above, distant cries of the Dramon were becoming clearer by the minute.

~~~

"Nova Blast!" Greymon emitted a large fireball at the attacking Dramon.

"Acid Fireball!" The Dramon hissed, and sent a large blue fireball to counteract with the Nova Blast.

Taichi, Miyako, Koushiro, and Ken had all been ambushed by the Dramon. Their digimon had evolved and were fighting bravely but they were doomed to lose, and they knew it.

"Acid Fireballs!" The Dramon screeched, and they let loose five great rainbow-colored fireballs each. It looked like the end, when-

"Water Wrap!" A blue snake-like blast came from somewhere in the forest

The other chosen children turned to see who their savior was. It was a second girl in a mask, with her hair in a bun, which extended into a ponytail. She was followed by a small blue cat, with its bell ringing clearly.

"Who are you?" Koushiro asked.

"Forgive my manners," the girl apologized, "for before. I'm called Power. This cat is Evomon. A blue cat digimon, she is at the Child level, with Water Wrap as her attack."

The fireball suddenly burst larger, and the blue fire rope disappeared. The Dramons flew up in the sky, higher, higher, and got ready to blast another fireball.

Evomon gasped, "Nyao!!" she shouted. "It didn't work!"

"I see that!" Power replied, and yanked out a gray D-3. "Evolve!"

The blue cat nodded. The D-3 shone brightly, and the cat shone as well. 

"Acid Fireball!!" The Dramon hurtled more fireballs down at the chosen children.

"Evomon, evolve! Mizunomon!"

The other chosen children gasped. The blue cat had now become the tiger that had saved them before: Mizunomon.

"You…!" Taichi looked at Power in shock. "You helped us before, didn't you? Were you the one who warned us about the Dramon?"

Power nodded. "Yes, I am," she smiled, "and like before, these Dramons are only illusions, created by the enemy."

"What do you mean?" Ken asked.

"Aqua Fireball!" Mizunomon let loose half a dozen fireballs at the Dramon's fireballs, and they exploded on impact.

The remnants of the fireball scattered around the vicinity, catching anything it touched on fire; enveloping it into flames in ten seconds flat.

"Get out of here!" Power yelled, and the five chosen children, Power included, scattered.

"Find your other friends!" Power yelled to the other chosen children as she and Mizunomon sped off.

"Wait a second!" Ken yelled to Power, "What are you-?!"

Power whirled around. She really got a look at Ken for the first time. She scowled. What was going on was his fault, after all. He of all people should know what he did.

"Follow me and find out." She said coldly.

Ken hesitated for a minute, then followed, Stingmon close behind.

~~~

"Ah… NO!!!!" Skydramon wailed, clutching the sides of the dashboard, "How could they- be so strong! That Child… She stopped the fireball with one attack. And she's that Adult!? Then the other…!"

~~~

Meanwhile, Harmony, Sora, and Hikari had found the other chosen children.

"Who's that?" Iori asked, "Did you help us before? Was that you?"

"It was," Harmony responded, "And-"

Suddenly, there was a tremendous roar. Not the kind of roar from the Dramon, but the roar from the fire came raging in their direction.

"Run!" Harmony yelled to the other chosen children.

"Is this what's happened to the other areas of the forest?!" Sora cried to Harmony.

"Yes!" Harmony yelled back, "The Dramon have been tearing up the area with their Acid Fireballs! They're dangerous enough in the air, but if the fireballs hit like a tree or a plant, it will be burned in ten seconds flat!"

"And we're next!" Hikari yelled, looking behind her. The fire was raging closer to them as she spoke.

"Harmony!" Ponimon yelled, running beside her friend, "I'd better evolve!"

Harmony nodded, "Good idea!"

Harmony grabbed a rainbow-colored D-3, and stopped; she and Ponimon facing the fire. The D-3 shone a bright rainbow color, Ponimon glowing a bright yellow.

"NOW!" Harmony yelled.

"Ponimon, evolve! Rainbowmon!"

Ponimon, the small little horse digimon, was now the humanoid digimon in rainbow clothes that had helped the chosen children before.

"I'll try and stop the fire-!" Rainbowmon started, but loud roaring above announced the arrival of more Dramon, who would certainly reinforce the fire- and their counterparts.

"No!" Harmony yelled, "Come on!"

"I'll be okay- I think!" Rainbowmon released a Raining Stars attack, and extinguished part of the fire.

"No! You won't be okay! The other digimon aren't as strong! Come with me and the others, Rainbowmon!"

"No! I'll be just fine!" Rainbowmon launched another wave was at the fire.

Harmony gave up. There was just no arguing with some digimon, even if they were your own. "All right, then." Harmony said, "Come back in one piece though, okay?"

"Of course."

Harmony gave one last look at the Dramon above, and hurried up to join the others.

~~~

Power was constantly dragging Ken along with her, Mizunomon and Stingmon bringing up the rear.

"Where are we going?" Ken asked.

"Away from the fire!"

Ken wrenched his arm from Power's grip. "What do you want, already?" he asked, "Tell me!"

Power looked at him. "I can't. Not yet. You wouldn't understand."

"What wouldn't I understand?!"

"Um… Power!" Mizunomon called.

"What?" Power asked, but she too had heard the roaring of the Dramon.

"More of them are coming!" Mizunomon threw a huge fireball, destroying two of the giant dragons. "Score!"

"We need to go." Power said, "Now!"

She ran off, and Ken, barely able to keep up in the first place, followed her again. Suddenly, the ground went downwards at a very steep slope. They had reached a cliff. The two chosen children almost went off the cliff. A few rocks crumbled, falling down into blank, white nothingness. They were trapped.

"Careful…" Ken said warningly.

"Duh."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a giant fireball hurtled towards them, Mizunomon and Stingmon attacked it, setting fire to the area. The two digimon launched themselves into the air, and began fighting the attacking Dramon.

"Let's get out of here." Power suggested.

Ken had to agree, that was a good idea.

The two set off running again, but somehow, something thrust out of the ground that tripped them both, and they landed on the ground in a heap.

The Dramon laughed, "I have you now!", and blasted one at the two grounded chosen children.

Mizunomon and Stingmon were right in the path of the fireball, so they, too, saw who the fireball was aimed at. They sped towards the two chosen children as fast as possible, but could they get there in time?


	3. Reunions Pt 2

A few notes before we get started. One, all of Ken's obsessive, screaming fangirls better avoid the end of the chapter. Second: I'm getting the Japanese VCD's from a friend of mine (Thank you, George!! Aishiteru!), so I shouldn't have to worry about confusing the dub. Third, I don't own Digimon, nee? So with that, let the games begin!! 

* * *

****

Chapter 3:

Reunions (Pt.2)-

The Truth Revealed

~~~

"I don't see any sight of anyone!" Yamato complained. "I wonder where everyone else is?"

"They're probably just fine." Garurumon said, "We've been in all sorts of problems before; this is nothing!"

"Yeah," Yamato looked a bit worried, "But still…"

He thought to himself: 'I wonder if that Harmony girl's okay. She did stay behind, and that fire was awfully close…'

"YAMATO!"

Harmony ran up, closely followed by Rainbowmon behind her.

"There are too many." She told him, "Your digimon can evolve to Perfect, right?"

Yamato looked at Garurumon, "Do you think you can?"

"Of course!"

"Do it, then!" Harmony cried as another Dramon swooped down, "Hurry!"

Rainbowmon jumped up into the air, sending a giant wave out at the Dramon.

"Garurumon, evolve! …!!!"

He turned to Yamato "It's not working!" he called.

"What?!" Yamato spun around, "You can't evolve!"

Harmony spun around "What?!"

~~~

"YES!!!!!" Skydramon screeched, pounding the dashboard, "That's it, Dramon, burn those two to a-"

She stopped. For the first time, she looked at Ken hard. "Wait a second… that's…"

~~~

"It's over!" the Dramon screamed, "Even if your digimon get there in time, the fire's radius is too big! And, as an added bonus, it burns up anything in its path! Completely!"

For once a bit scared, Power looked around. There was another side to the ditch, and it didn't look to far away…

"Maybe we can jump the cliff." She told Ken.

"Are you crazy?!" Ken cried, shocked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Considering this fact, Ken shook his head. The two chosen children stood up, and ran off the edge.

Needless to say, it was a crazy idea. They started falling towards the empty whiteness, but, fortunately, Mizunomon and Stingmon were able to get to them before they hit the blankness. Crowding into a nook in the gorge, the flame passed harmlessly over them.

~~~

Meanwhile, Harmony and the other chosen children were forced to retreat, and were meeting in the shelter of a steep cliff, out of the way of the Dramon's attacks.

"What's going on?!" Hikari cried, "What happened to the digital world?"

"The Dramons have been raging through the area recently." Harmony explained, "We don't know exactly who is causing this, because it's not in their nature to do this. We have a good idea who is doing this though."

~~~

"Who?" Ken asked.

In the cliff edge, Power was explaining the same thing to Ken that Harmony was explaining to the other chosen children.

Power turned away, "You remember, about a year ago, what happened?"

"Yeah… I think so." Ken answered. "With Belailvamdemon?"

~~~

"And Demon." Harmony added to Sora's answer. "That's where you went wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked. "Demon? He's gone, isn't he? We sealed him away!"

~~~

Power shook her head, "No, you didn't. That's where you went wrong. You had the power to destroy him altogether, did you know that?"

Ken shook his head, "No."

"If you could break off from evil altogether, then sure as hell you could destroy him."

~~~

"But you didn't." Harmony said, "And that will be a mistake which will cost you your lives."

~~~

"You see, the digital world is disappearing. What do you think that blank whiteness was? The edge of the digital world."

~~~

"Demon is beginning to break out of the Dark Ocean. The result of that is the crumbling away of the digital world. If he gets any stronger, the crumbling will become more frequent, until there is nothing left."

~~~

"And whoever is throwing all these Dramon at us is probably one of Demon's little friends, trying to restore him to power."

~~~

"Those friends of Demon: Ladydevimon, Marinedevimon, Skullsatamon, and the like, are not gone yet. They're still alive, and trying to bring Demon back."

~~~

"But we sealed him somewhere he'll never get out of!" Ken cried.

"Wrong," Power shook her head, "It was like putting gasoline on a flame."

~~~

"Demon fed off the dark energy in the ocean, and has grown stronger over the last year. Soon, he'll break out. And he won't be happy."

~~~

"He's going to come after us." Power said, "Not just you anymore. He doesn't need the Dark Spore, oh no, he's much too strong for that."

~~~

"Hate to say it, but he wants us all dead. It's part of a plan. Some plan to destroy everything."

~~~

"So, thanks to you and all your little friends, Ken, we're all going to die."

Ken looked deeply shocked, and shook his head. "No way…"

"Way."

A roaring above got both of them's attention.

"Mizunomon." Power said, as cool as ever.

"Yes, let's take care of these things. For now, anyways."

Power got on Mizunomon, and Mizunomon leaped out of the crevice, and onto stable ground, facing the Dramon, leaving Ken at the bottom, speechless.

~~~

Meanwhile, Harmony and the rest of the chosen children ran out of the nook in the cliff to face more Dramon.

"You can't evolve to your Perfect form." Rainbowmon warned the other digimon, "So fight with what you can."

The digimon evolved, and they and Rainbowmon went to fight the Dramons. In a little while, the dragon digimon were vanquished, as were the ones harassing Power and Ken.

"This area's all right… for now." Harmony said, and turned to face the chosen children, "Now, let's go find the others."

~~~

Later, the chosen children, Power, and Harmony were meeting by the entrance to the real world.

"You two okay?" Harmony asked.

Power nodded, Evomon draped over her neck. "I guess everyone knows, huh? You told them, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's all good." Power said decisively, and turned to Ken. "And… I'm sorry." Evomon jumped off Power's shoulders, bell ringing.

"For what?" Ken asked tensely.

Power just smiled, and did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek.

It took a few seconds for the realization of what just happened to dawn on them. Ken just stood there, a bit numb with shock. Power merely kept smiling.

After regaining her color, Harmony turned, and walked away towards the burnt out trees, Ponimon following her.

"Huh?" Power turned around, "Hey! Harmony! Wait up!"

She, too, walked off in the same direction with a last wave at the chosen children. Evomon cast a last look at the chosen children, almost laughed at their shocked faces, and followed the others.

"What was that!?" Miyako spoke, breaking the tension. Everyone ended up laughing. Ken, too, but his was somehow… forced. So was Miyako's.

~~~

Skydramon paced, frowning. 'They defeated some of the strongest pack of Dramon I can conjure up!' she thought angrily, 'I can't forgive them.'

She looked up, getting a thoughtful look on her face. 'Yeah, that's it,' she thought.

"Get me the strongest Dramon there is," she shouted to two Devidramon, who immediately flew away. "I can't wait till those children see who they're really messing with."

~~~

The next day, Sunday, Megun returned from a play practice late, and passed Ken in the hall.

"It was a bit of a shock, huh?" she said, without turning around.

"What was?" Ken asked, turning.

"Well," Megun thought for awhile, and said, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Ken asked again.

Megun turned around, smiling, "Nothing. Just sorry,"

She kept walking. Ken was puzzled.

Then, the realization dawned on him.

'No way!' he thought. 'She's not-?! No way!'

But after a bit of thinking, he relaxed, "R-right…" he said to himself, and kept walking, "It couldn't be…"


	4. Not So Little Date

-_-Told you to be wary of the third chapter… ::laughs evilly:: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! 

My meager knowledge of the Japanese version shows through here, as well as the fact that I have spent my entire life watching the dub… It's sad. So very, very, sad.

* * *

****

Chapter 4:

Not-so-little Date

Revival of the Perfects

~~~

Miyako was in a bad mood as she stomped into the computer lab on Monday. The other new chosen children were there, and they weren't in a single doubt why she was so furious.

"Are you still mad about…" Hikari paused. "… What happened on Saturday?"

"Of course!" Miyako shot back. "I don't get over things like that so easily! Who does she think she is?!"

"Somebody's jeal-ous!!!" Daisuke jeered.

Miyako turned on him, eyes flashing. "Excuse me," she snapped, "but I do not get jealous easily."

"Not unless it's a really big thing like that." Daisuke snickered. "And if you're not jealous, then what are you now?"

"Really pissed off!" Miyako yelled. She stomped back out of the computer room. But as she left, she turned around and said: "I was going to tell you guys what's going to happen to the digital world, but now that I know what you guys are thinking…"

She turned on a heel, and stomped off, shutting the door behind her.

"Miyako…!" Hikari trailed off.

"Nice going, Daisuke." Takeru snarled.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Daisuke yelled. "She's the one in the bad mood!"

"But you made it worse!" Iori added.

~~~

Miyako stomped outside the school and down the street.

"I think you're overreacting, Miyako." Poromon commented from Miyako's bag. "Don't you think so?"

"I'm not overreacting, Poromon," Miyako said, "I'm just not having a good start of the week."

"But why are you getting so upset about someone liking Ken?" Poromon persisted. "It's not like he's your boyfriend, right?"

Poromon had touched a nerve. Miyako stopped on the corner of a street, looking down at her digimon partner.

"No," Miyako said quietly, "but-"

"So why are you making a big deal out of it?" Poromon repeated. "Get over it, right?"

Miyako nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

She kept walking, never more confused than she was now. Why did love have to be this complicated? She wished it were easier to understand.

'Maybe when you're older, girl.' She thought to herself. 'Much older.'

~~~

Yamato was walking home late at night. His band practice had run really late, and he wished now more than ever that he hadn't left his car in the shop. Jaime worked there part time, he believed. No telling what would happen to it! She hated him.

"It's really late." He thought. "And I'm hungry." Then, Yamato remembered that he had something to eat in his bag. Good thing, too! He was starving.

He pulled out the small meal, was about to take a bite, when, in a flash of blue and black, the food was whisked right out of his hands.

"Whaaaaaaat…?!" he cried. The culprit- apparently a small cat- raced ahead of him. Yamato followed it as it turned down an alley. He cornered the cat in the alley, and made his way towards it. But the cat paid him no attention- it continued crunching on the remnants of the food. 

"Hey, you!" Yamato scolded the cat. "Give me that food!"

The cat finished its meal, then turned towards him. In the dim light, Yamato could make out the cat's tail swishing from side to side as it calmly stared at him. Its gaze was almost frightening.

Then, suddenly, the cat's ears flattened against its skull, and bared its teeth in a hiss. It was an unearthly hiss, one no normal cat would even come close to. In shock, Yamato stumbled backwards. Seizing its chance, the cat dashed out of the alley, and ran down the street at lightning speed., with the sound of a bell ringing through the air

'That's no ordinary cat!' Yamato though. The bell ringing brought him to his senses. 'But that was… definitely a cat… and that bell…!'

~~~

Skydramon was kneeling in front of the screen again. The shadowed figure of Demon stood out in the darkness.

"Awaiting your orders, sir," Skydramon said, "The Dramon have destroyed the landscape, and the dissolving of the digital world is going as planned."

"Yes…" Demon said thoughtfully, "Your orders…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Your orders are to do nothing."

Skydramon looked up, "Sir?"

"Lure the chosen into a false sense of security. I will take it from there."

Skydramon lowered her head again, "Yes, sir. But I fear it may be too late to follow orders now, sir."

"What do you mean?" Demon asked in a menacing tone.

"I have already sent my strongest Dramon to destroy them," Skydramon said apologetically.

"Tee-hee-hee!" Another, high-pitched voice came from the darkness, "As usual," it said, "acting without waiting for orders first. That is what makes you only at the Perfect level, Skydramon."

Skydramon scowled at the floor.

"Wait," Demon held up a hand, "Sent your Dramon new directions. Attack the chosen ones in the real world. They will not be expecting that. And they will not receive any help from those meddling girls, either." The screen blanked out.

Skydramon grinned slightly, but there was also a scowl mixed on her face.

~~~

"Da-ny!!!" Jaime yelled as she stomped through the apartment, "Where are you?"

"In here!" someone called from the living room.

"Why am I not surprised!?" Jaime scowled. In the living room, an older boy was sprawled on the couch watching TV.

"Dany!" Jaime yelled, "This place is a mess!"

"It can be if it wants to," Dany replied, "It's not your room."

"Oh, sure," Jaime countered, "It can be if _you_ want it to. And may I recall it's not _your_ room either!"

Suddenly, the phone rang from the kitchen.

"I'll get it," Jaime said sarcastically.

"Thanks."

Jaime shook her head and marched into the kitchen.

"Yes?" she picked up the phone.

"Hey," a voice answered on the other line, "Tell your friends that we are very, very close, and you will not escape this time."

"Who is this?" Jaime ordered.

"JK!" Megun's voice cheered.

Jaime was not amused. "You gave me a heart attack!" she barked, "I thought it really was-"

"Oh, God no!" Megun replied, "I'd never joke about… _that_. God no."

"Anyways," Jaime sat on a chair in the kitchen, "What did you call me for?"

"Yamato was over here."

"Really?" Jaime leaned on the table, "For how long? And what did you do?"

"Very funny," Megun replied sarcastically. "He told me that some sort of monster had stolen his piece of food, and he chased it and said it disappeared here."

"Someone was a bit careless tonight?" Jaime asked.

"Yes," Megun replied. "I think we need to watch out a little more carefully."

Jaime listened outside the kitchen door as she heard footsteps pass. "You're right. Call you back."

"'K. Bye," Megun hung up the phone. Jaime left the phone on the table and leaned against it for a moment.

"How much do you know, chosen?" she asked under her breath, "How much do you know?"

~~~

In Tomachi, Megun was asking the same question as she carried her violin case up the stairs to the roof. Being on the roof always cleared her head, especially when she fingered different songs and played softly.

But when she reached the top of the stairs, she discovered she was not to be alone up there.

"Oh," she let out a small cry of surprise, but it was hardly short of an "Oh," of disappointment as well, for she had run into Ken, the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

The latter had his hand on the door, just standing there and looking back at her. For an unknown reason, he had also turned slightly red.

'Wh… why am I blushing?' he thought, then remembered. 'It's that Power girl's fault.'

Megun cleared her throat, "How's it been?" she asked casually, averting eye contact.

"Fine. You?" Ken responded.

"Good." She marched up the steps and he marched down them at the same time. The brushed past each other and stopped, a step past one another.

"Um…" Megun sighed.

"You know," Ken turned around, "You never did tell me what you were sorry for."

Megun pretended she didn't listen, and walked up the stairs. Then:

"One day, you know not everyone you depend on is gonna be there for you."

"Huh?" Ken was a bit confused.

"Never mind," Megun was still hidden from view. "It sounded better in my head."

With that, she left.

~~~

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Sora asked as she met Yamato in the park the next day.

"Well, uh…" he sighed, his cheeks hot. "You know there's a carnival coming up, and…"

"And?" Sora repeated.

"Well… uh…" Yamato sighed. "I-wanted-to-know-if-you'd-want-to-come-with-me," he blurted out, "to the carnival, I mean."

Sora was silent for a moment. Then, she said:

"You asked me out on a Tuesday just for that?" she asked, a bit awed, "That's… sweet."

"Uh, yeah…" Yamato rubbed the back of his neck. "So, see you Saturday at eight or nine in the morning?"

"Why not?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

The two walked off. From the shadows, a woman in a dark pantsuit and sunglasses watched the pair.

"Ha ha ha!" she laughed, "All the better! A last bit of pleasure in their lives, for on Saturday, they will meet their doom! Nyahahahahahahahaha!!!!!"

~~~

For the rest of the week, Sora found it impossible to concentrate on anything. The school day seemed to roll by endlessly, and she hardly felt like returning to the digital world on a daily basis. Of course, after last week's shocking revelation, who would?

Finally, Saturday rolled around, and Sora was incredibly relieved. Only to find out that instead of a small date between her and Yamato, it would just be a group trip involving all the chosen.

'Crap,' Sora moaned, 'I knew it was too good to be true!'

~~~

The carnival was amazing. There were booths, games, rides, and food!

"Wow!" Sora was amazed as she looked around. "This is cool!"

"Just like American carnivals!" someone announced.

The chosen turned around. Jaime and Megun were there as well.

"What are you doing here?" Sora grumbled.

"Anyone can enjoy a carnival," Megun retorted. "Even you. Of course," she added as an afterthought, eyeing Yamato, "maybe you came for… another reason?"

Sora turned furiously red. "How dare you!" she shrieked.

Megun rolled an eyebrow. "Yeah, well…" she turned to the other chosen. "Hope you can watch the play in the park later. I'm in it!'

Unseen by Megun, Jaime had started walking towards a table to rest.

"Huh?" Megun turned around, "Hey! Jaime! Wait up!"

She, too, walked off in the same direction with a last wave at the chosen children. A chill went through all of them.

"Did anyone else just feel like that was a déjà vu?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah, Hikari," Taichi responded, "You're right."

~~~

The woman in the black suit was there again, watching Megun and Jaime from nearby.

"Foolish girls," she whispered, scowling, "They think no one knows about them. But I know. By golly, I know!"

In her coat pocket, she tapped a small button. "Come, my Dramon," Skydramon whispered. "Come to me…"

~~~

Hours later, the chosen children came to the stage where the play would be. It was just a stage with grass as a floor, so the chosen thought they'd make a picnic out of it.

Even Sora had to admit that the play was good. Megun was part of the reason. She loved all the attention she was getting, even if she _was_ portraying the villain. Nobody saw Jaime anywhere- onstage, or in the program.

Hikari looked around. "I wonder where she is?" she asked.

As Yamato looked around as well, he thought he saw someone in a mask behind a tree.

'That's…?!' he gasped.

Screams erupted all around them, and it wasn't because of the play. The Ferris wheel had just burst into a black flame, and a dark dragon rose up behind it, blocking out the sun.

"Dramon!?" the chosen children cried.

Megun gave the Dramon a horrified look and fled offstage. The chosen children looked around frantically. They didn't see any sign of Jaime nor their digimon. 

Then, they saw them; their digimon were running towards the giant field together. The digimon evolved and flew at the Dramon, who had settled down in the field as well.

"Acid Fireballs!!" The Dramon screeched, and sent a chaotic flare of black fire at the digimon.

Then, a blazing blue fireball and a shower of rainbow stars came from opposite ends of the field and blew the black fireballs away from the evolved digimon.

"There!" Skydramon screeched with glory, pointing from behind a thicket of trees at the girl that had appeared in the center of the stage, backed by a blue tiger. By the stands directly across from the field was another girl, backed by the humanoid, rainbow-colored Adult that had helped them.

"Aha!!!" Skydramon yelled, stepping out from behind a tree, "I've been waiting for you two to show up!!! Dramon! Get those girls!!!"

"Acid Fireballs!!!" Dramon flew up in the sky and sent two beams of black fire at the two girls.

Power gritted her teeth. Harmony looked at the black fire menacingly. The chosen just stood, horrified.

Then- in a flash of sudden light…

"Exvuimon…"

"Stingmon…"

"Joingress evolve! Paildramon!!"

"Aquilamon…"

"Tailmon…"

"Joingress evolve! Sylphimon!!"

"Ankylomon…"

"Angemon…"

"Joingress evolve! Shakkouomon!!"

"_What_?! They're _back_!!"

* * *

Wa-hoo!! Joingress digimon!! ::dances to "Beat Hit":: Er…. I'm seriously sane, y'all… Sora and Yamato, sitting in a tree… ::gets smacked by Sora:: Itai… Regardless, the Skydramon chapters are almost over. (People in audience: WHAT?! Already?!) Yeah, short, isn't it? I get too much influence from the Sailor Moon manga, where people in the TV show who last like thirty episodes die within 5 manga chapters -_-… Oh, well… 


	5. Star Beam!

Man…. Don't plotholes rule? ::stabs plotholes:: There are sure a lot of them in this chapter. But like Songs for the Future, all will be answered…

* * *

****

Chapter 5:

Star Beam!!-

Power and Harmony Revealed

~~~

"No!!!" Skydramon was horrified. "They… joingress evolved!? That was not supposed to happen!!"

But that was not the only thing. For with the joingress digimon, there was also Metalgreymon, Weregarurumon, Zudomon, Lilymon, Megakabuterrimon, and Garudamon.

"The Perfects…!!" Skydramon wailed, "Impossible!!"

Power and Harmony stepped forwards. "Now," Power smirked, "Who is powerless?"

"You two are!" Dramon answered for Skydramon, "Your digimon have not evolved!!"

"You're wrong," Harmony answered, "They don't need to. They've beaten your friends and they can beat you!"

Power nodded.

"We'll see about that!!" Skydramon stepped out from behind the tree and the chosen children saw her clearly for the first time. She had straight, medium-length black hair, with bangs out of her face. She wore a black skirt and skimpy top with leather straps over them. Her skin was a pale blue-green, and four hideous, scaly wings sprouted from her back.

"Who are you!?" Taichi asked demandingly.

Skydramon smirked, "I'm the one who has been destroying the digital world, sweethearts," she laughed. "I am Skydramon. Perfect level, Dragon Queen type digimon. A virus. My attack:"

She pointed two of her fingers in the air and shouted: "Dramon summon!!"

In a swirling flash of light, five large Dramon flew out from behind the trees and hovered above her.

"Then…" Power trailed off.

"The enemies we've fought," Mimi sputtered, "They _were_ illusions after all!"

"So, these are illusions as well?" Koushiro wondered.

Skydramon shook her head. "No, no," she smiled evilly, "These Dramon are very much real. And they will be your destruction!!"

"I don't think so!!" Taichi yelled, "Metalgreymon! Get 'em!"

The digimon tried to attack the Dramon, but these were much faster and stronger than their predecessors.

Skydramon laughed. "Don't you see?" she cried, "I cannot be stopped!"

Then, the Dramon began to attack the chosen children. Power and Harmony ran to them.

"We can't fight here," Power told them, "If at all possible, we have to move to the digital world."

"How?" Miyako asked, adjusting her glasses, "We're not near a computer."

"You do have your laptop, Koushiro, do you not?" Harmony asked Koushiro. He nodded.

"Good, then we can get rid of her now," Mizunomon came over and stood by Power.

Yamato bolted up, a sudden thought going through him. He remembered back to Monday, when the cat with the bell had stolen his food.

~~~

Yamato hastily knocked on Megun's door. A strange woman answered it. She had purple hair with yellow streaks through it. Yamato knew this as Megun's sister, Nadeshiko.

Megun came to the door after her sister called her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Um," Yamato looked down at his feet, "There was this cat on the streets today, and it ate my last piece of food."

Megun was confused, "And…?"

"I followed it here," Yamato looked up at her. "The last glimpse I saw of it was it going through this door."

Megun shook her head. "I don't remember any cat coming in here. You live a long way away, don't you? Would you like a ride home?"

But Yamato wasn't listening. His ears had caught the faint sound of a bell coming from inside the house.

~~~

"Megun!?" Yamato cried. Power stopped and looked up. "You're Megun, aren't you? And," he turned to Harmony, "You're Jaime. I know it!"

"What!?" the other chosen children were stunned. Megun and Jaime were Power and Harmony?!

Power shook her head and looked back down. "Never heard of either of them."

"No, wait…" Koushiro looked hard at Power. "Come to think of it, you do look like them."

'No way!' Hikari put her hand to her mouth.

'How could they be…!?' Ken thought, astonished, 'How… could she be…'

"I said, we have never heard of them!" Harmony snapped, and stood up.

"Hmmm…" Skydramon took to the air and hovered above the chosen children. "Seems that those two girls have been discovered. Oh, well. At least they will know before they die!!"

"Watch out!" Lilymon cried, "The Dramon are back again!!"

"Huh?"

The Dramon had swooped down and were aiming Acid Fireballs at the chosen and their digimon. Bravely, the older chosen children's digimon leapt in front and took the blast on full force. Their Child forms fell to the ground, barely able to stay conscious.

"No!" Sora cried. "They're too strong!"

Hikari took a step back. "We can't beat them alone!"

Power was still bent down on the ground.

"And _our_ digimon cannot go any stronger," she muttered, "We're useless."

"No, we're not!!" Harmony turned to her friend, "We still have a fighting chance."

Power looked Harmony in the face, "But five Perfects couldn't overtake those Dramon. What makes you think three can? And then Skydramon… she can create as many Dramon as she wants!"

"And you think we won't win!" Daisuke turned around and looked at Power angrily, "We can still try! There's nothing wrong with trying!"

Power kept her eyes on the ground. Then, she stood up. "We need to get into the digital world," she called to Skydramon, "That way we won't risk hurting anyone."

Skydramon frowned. "Fine," she said, "Come with me, to my fortress!"

The program on Koushiro's laptop opened. Miyako held her D-3 out towards the computer and all the chosen, their digimon, Dramon, and Skydramon were sucked into the digital world.

Once there, the chosen did not see any sign of Skydramon at first. But then, they spotted her riding on a Dramon towards a wall of whiteness.

"Oh no!" Hikari cried. "The edge of the digital world!"

"It's getting closer!?" Takeru stuttered.

"My fortress lies in this white world!" Skydramon bellowed, "Follow me if you dare!!"

The chosen chased after her. She led them through forests, and across gorges. Finally, they reached a place where the ground suddenly dropped off under their feet. Skydramon gave them a smirk and flew right into the whiteness, and as soon as she did, it appeared to enclose her.

"Well, who's first?" Taichi asked.

"We should all go at the same time," Harmony suggested, and looked at Power. She nodded.

"One…" Harmony began, "Two… three!"

In a second, the chosen children and their digimon ran into the whiteness.

~~~

Mimi felt her stomach fly up into her throat before she hit the cold, hard ground. Instantly something hot grazed her neck, and passed over them. She screamed, and covered her head.

"Ahahahahahaha!!" Skydramon jeered, "You came! What fools!! Don't you know that now I have the home team advantage!!"

Mimi got up, and looked at her partner. Palmon was injured, but she was beginning to recover.

"Now you die!! Acid Fireballs!!"

Black fire pelted the chosen from all directions. It surrounded the older chosen children in one circle and Power and Harmony in another.

"Now," Skydramon faced the new chosen and their joingress digimon. "I will deal with you, first."

"Skydramon," a voice hissed, and the console blinked on. Mostly everyone let out an audible gasp or shriek. The hairs on the back of Ken's neck stood up. An illusion of Demon was right there, in front of them.

"Oh, hello, chosen," Demon remarked, his voice dripping with false sweetness. "Skydramon," he turned to his minion. "I trust you shall take care of them?"

"Yes, sir," Skydramon nodded.

"Very good, then. I was checking on your progress, but," he eyed the mixes of anger and fear on the chosen children's faces with amusement. "Continue."

The screen blanked out. Skydramon turned back to the chosen, a hideous smirk on her face.

"Where was I? Oh, yes," Skydramon slowly began to walk towards the children. "Now it's time for you to die!!"

"No," Power shook her head. "They can't die!"

'But we can't do anything!' Harmony bit her lip. "Power," she finally said, "We have to tell them the truth."

Power looked back at her friend. "You mean…? Harmony, they're better off not knowing!"

"No, on the contrary," Harmony responded, "They're better off _knowing_. They can't die not knowing. Not yet, anyway."

Power smiled and nodded. "It's too early in the game," she smiled. "Fine. We try to break out of here, then we tell them."

Something caught Skydramon's attention. She turned rapidly towards the fire enclosing the two girls. "What?!" she gasped. "They're…!?"

"Mizunomon…!!"

"Rainbowmon…!!"

"Joingress evolve!"

The chosen were awed. Power and Harmony's digimon had joingress evolved into…

"Cephiramon!!"

A new humanoid digimon was now floating above Power and Harmony. She had long, blonde hair that was halfway hidden by a helmet. The helmet, like most helmets, covered her eyes and was black and had a yellow stripe that ran along the edges of the helmet and down the center, with some sort of yellow crescent moon in the center. She wore a halter-top, with a black part that seemed to overlap the orange part, and instead of a tie in the back there were yellow beads. She wore white, baggy pants with orange on the bottoms, and red slippers, and she wore orange wristbands. She wielded an orange staff with a point at the bottom and top. On top of the top point was a cylinder that had a black star on top of it.

"Cephiramon," Sylphimon gasped in wonder. "Holy star digimon! Ultimate level… vaccine type. Her attack, star Beam, makes her one of the most powerful Ultimates."

"I don't believe it!" Miyako gasped, "Mizunomon and Rainbowmon joingress evolved?!"

Power looked blankly at her partner's new form.

'So,' she thought, smiling, 'We aren't helpless after all.'

With a swing of her staff, Cephiramon split the black fire surrounding her and Power and Harmony.

"Girls," she said as she turned to them. 

'Odd,' Harmony thought, 'It's as if Rainbowmon and Mizunomon were speaking at the same time.

"Are you all right?" Cephiramon asked.

"Yeah," Power and Harmony nodded.

Cephiramon lifted up her staff. The black star began to glow, and all the black fire surrounding the chosen and their digimon disappeared into the blackness of the star. The next instant, it emitted a flash of yellow light that seemed to warm everything up.

"Woah!" Daisuke cried as the light blinded him. When it disappeared, the Dramon were gone.

"Cephiramon… you…!" Piyomon began, "got rid of the Dramon?"

Cephiramon nodded and smiled. However, when she turned to Skydramon, she was less than happy.

"Your minions are dead," Cephiramon said in that strange voice of hers. "Now it is time for you to join them."

Skydramon smiled. "Is that so?" she asked tauntingly, "You think this will end it? No way, honey!

"You may have defeated me," Skydramon continued, "But you will never defeat Master Demon, I promise you!"

She turned to Ken, "Congratulations, boy genius," she snapped at him, "Maybe it's a good thing I didn't kill you right away. Now you can suffer the consequences of your actions directly by being killed by Demon himself!!"

"Enough!" Cephiramon cried, gripping her staff tightly. "Star…" The star on her staff charged up with a rainbow colored light.

Skydramon began to laugh maniacally. She looked up to the sky and seemed to shout: "Dark Quartet, I got the best of you this time!!"

"…Beam!!!" Cephiramon screamed, releasing a powerful, yellow, star-shaped energy beam at Skydramon. She was still laughing as she faded away into dust.

~~~

Four girls watched from a pool of smooth water as the star-shaped light destroyed Skydramon.

"She's gone," one girl said disdainfully, "Skydramon was not worthy of being a servant of Master Demon."

A swishing of a cloak brought the girls to attention.

"Skydramon has been defeated," Demon announced. "Okay, girls. It's your turn."

"Of course, Demon," the same girl replied, stepping forwards. "The Ultimate-leveled Dark Quartet won't let you down."

~~~

The chosen children and their digimon stood still for a moment, their breath taken away. Power and Harmony were the first to react. Cephiramon glowed, and turned into a small, rainbow-colored digimon and a small, blue cat digimon.

"Oh, wow!" Harmony gasped, bending down to pick up her little rainbow-colored friend.

"You guys did it!" Power held her little in-training cat proudly. "Good job!"

The blue, small cat, Tommiyomon, smiled. "We no do it without you!" she said.

"Yeah!" Starstramon, the other in-training, answered. "Thanks for your help, too!"

"Now," Power set Tommiyomon down and stood up. "We have something to confess."

Harmony stood up as well. They each took a few deep breaths and took their masks off.

Everyone was shocked. Standing in front of them, without a look of embarrassment or shame, were none other than Jaime and Megun.

"Yes, it's us," Megun began, "It was us all along. You were right, Yamato."

She picked up Tommiyomon and went to the nearest television, which was conveniently near Skydramon's console. She gave the screen one last look of hatred and held out her digivice. She disappeared into the computer, and they knew she was back in the real world. Jaime gave them a last look and followed suit.

"Why… did they do that?" Ken asked, his face slightly red, hand on his cheek.

"Who knows?" Yamato asked. "But I want to find out."

"I think we all do," Koushiro agreed, "But not now."

~~~

Monday would be the first time any of the chosen children would see Jaime and Megun after that day. But, surprisingly, they weren't there.

At the mall after school, Mimi thought she saw a girl with a ponytail and another, slightly shorter girl with a bun-like ponytail at the mall. She looked at the other girl chosen children, who were with her at the time. In unison, the got up and approached the brunettes.

Jaime and Megun turned around and saw the girls approach them.

"What do you want?" Jaime asked Mimi.

"Um… uh…" Mimi scratched her head, trying to think of an answer.

The two girls left rather quickly.

~~~

That same day, Yamato spotted Jaime by her apartment door.

"Jaime?!" he called to her. Jaime turned and looked at him blankly for a moment. Then, she turned and went inside.

"DA-NY!!!" came the yell from inside. "Why don't you ever bother to clean up the hallways at least!?"

* * *

Wow. In all my writing chapters… that ending…. SUCKED!!! XP I bet you weren't excited at all, huh? It's sooooooooo obvious!! I'm an idiot. :P So ends the Skydramon "saga" (for lack of a better word)… What comes next? Find out on the next Digimon Adventure: Digimon SuperS!! ……………………::shoots self for making references to the dub:: X(


	6. After Skydramon

Boy, could that be any more confusing? Lol. Sorry for not updating in a long time, but I've been hella busy with other stuff in my life. I hope this next chapter makes up for it. But I dun think so… 

* * *

****

Chapter 6:

After Skydramon-

Demon's Second Line

~~~

Megun stretched her arms and closed her eyes. It was a nice day to be outside for awhile. She flexed her arms and took three deep breaths, then ran off the diving board and flipped into the water. A rush of coldness came over her, but it was refreshing. After a long week of school, this was what she needed.

A bell ringing stopped her. She surfaced and saw Evomon standing on the edge of the pool, looking at her.

"You're taking a risk," Megun sighed, and swam over to her partner. "What if someone sees you?"

"Nyao! Who comes here, anyway?" Evomon shot back, "And who'd come here to see you?"

Megun sighed and flipped over underwater. She pushed off the bottom and shot like a torpedo up to the surface, ignoring the pressure the twelve-foot deep end put on her head and ears. When she surfaced, she came out of the water for a moment, then settled back down.

"D'you think we did the right thing?" she asked Evomon, floating on the pool's surface.

"Nyao nyao. Yeah," Evomon responded, "Why wouldn't we?"

"I just don't think we should've. I mean…" Megun trailed off.

Someone approached the edge of the pool and handed Megun a towel.

"You stay in any longer, you'll get wrinkles," Nadeshiko smiled, rubbing Evomon on the head nonchalantly.

Megun hoisted herself out of the pool, although the ladder was a few feet away. When Nadeshiko pointed this out, Megun shook her head.

"Too late now," she said.

"What happened last week?" Nadeshiko asked, "On Saturday. All of a sudden you and Taichi and Yamato and Sora and Koushiro and those other kids are so formal around each other."

Megun closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "It's not something to…" she let out a long cough, then tried to continue. "Sorry. I got chlorine in my lungs. Anyways," she rubbed her face with her towel and handed it to Nadeshiko. "It's not something for me to discuss.

'Although,' she thought, 'I wish now I hadn't done… _that_.'

~~~

Jaime flopped on her bed, Ponimon lying on the floor. There were books stacked neatly in a pile on a nightstand, but Jaime didn't want to study right now. She was too preoccupied.

"You think we did the right thing?" Jaime asked her friend.

"Yeah," Ponimon nodded. "The sooner they knew, the better."

"But…" Jaime sighed, "I still don't understand why Megun…"

"Megun what?" Ponimon asked.

'Did… _that_.' Jaime thought.

~~~

Power nodded, Evomon draped over her neck. "I guess everyone knows, huh? You told them, right?"

"Yes."

"Then it's all good." Power said decisively, and turned to Ken.

"And… sorry." Power said. Evomon jumped off Power's shoulders, bell ringing.

"For what?" Ken asked tensely.

Power just smiled, and did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek.

~~~

'She told me she had apologized to him later,' Jaime continued thinking. 'Was that her way of dropping him a hint? I'll never figure her out. …She thinks it's weird that I spend all algebra class doing one problem.'

"Jaime?" Ponimon raised her head.

"Yes?" Jaime responded.

"Do _you_ think we did the right thing?" Ponimon asked Jaime her own question.

Jaime thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah," she said, "I do."

"Jaime?" Dany popped his head in her bedroom. "You making dinner?"

"Are you kidding?" Jaime looked up with disgust, "What am I, your maid?"

Dany shook his head, "Okay, then," he replied defensively, "We'll order pizza."

"'K." Jaime lay back down. After a moment, she opened a book on her nightstand and began reading.

~~~

Miyako read the last few pages of her book and shut it. 'I wonder how Jaime and Megun are doing?' she thought, 'Why have they been avoiding us?'

Someone tapped on the top of her book and brought it down from in front of her face. It was Hikari. "You okay?" she asked, "You seem out of it."

"We're all out of it, Hikari," Miyako put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her library chair. "Last week was kind of big."

"C'mon," Hikari smiled at her friend, "We've had worse shocks. Remember when we found out that Ken was the Kai…"

"Hahaha. Very funny," Miyako scowled.

Hikari sighed. "But Koushiro told me the destruction of the digital world has anything but increased. I thought a little bit that it was only Skydramon who was destroying it, but…"

"It's not," Miyako finished it for her. "There is someone after Skydramon."

"And before Demon?" Hikari looked worried. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Miyako replied. "Because…"

~~~

Skydramon began to laugh maniacally. She looked up to the sky and seemed to shout: "Dark Quartet, I got the best of you this time!!"

~~~

"What do you think she meant by 'Dark Quartet'?" Miyako asked.

"A new enemy," Daisuke pulled up a chair next to Hikari.

Both girls looked at him in shock. "Daisuke?" Miyako asked slowly, "Why are you hanging out in the library?"

Daisuke shrugged. "I felt like it."

"Sure."

~~~

Megun stretched on her way up to her and Nadeshiko's apartment. On the way, she passed Ken once again.

"Now you know what I'm sorry for," she said, turning around.

"I guess so," Ken turned back.

"Nothing happened last week on Saturday."

"Huh? Oh…" Ken nodded his head. "Okay."

"Power and Harmony never existed."

"Right."

"But we'll still help you out," Megun grinned.

"Really?

"Of course. We're all chosen, right?"

"Uh-huh."

Megun shrugged and kept walking. She guessed that they could take this, now. It wasn't like they had helped the enemy. In fact, if it weren't for her and Jaime, they wouldn't be alive.

"By the way," Ken said from a distance, "You were good. At the play…"

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

~~~

Koushiro scratched his chin. "A new enemy?"

Miyako nodded. "Hikari, Daisuke and I think so," she addressed the other chosen children, "We think there's another group of people after Skydramon."

"Sort of like… a second line?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Demon's second line, that is," Hikari looked down at Tailmon, who nodded. "Stronger than Skydramon, we think."

"But Skydramon's a Perfect," Jaime shook her head. "And this 'Dark Quartet' is stronger? That means we're dealing with what? Four Ultimates?"

"It's only a theory," Takeru shrugged.

"That's bad," Megun frowned, "Even if it is a theory, how can we defeat four Ultimates as we are now? And don't forget about Demon."

"We aren't totally helpless," Taichi barked, "I'll bet because of that flash of light, we'll be as strong as we were before!"

"Great. So Agumon can _probably _evolve to Wargreymon and Paildramon can _probably_ evolve," Yamato said glumly, "That makes _probably _Two Ultimates against five. That doesn't seem too fair to me."

"What are the rest of us, chop liver?" Sora asked. "We can all fight."

"Like you did last week," Megun rested her chin on her fist.

Sora glared at her. Megun smirked coolly.

"We should be focusing on this 'Dark Quartet'," Mimi scolded the two fighting girls, "Not on fighting each other."

"Point," Megun relaxed. "But we need to find a way to get stronger."

"Huh?" the computer behind them beeped, as did the new chosen's D-terminals.

"Huh?" Daisuke pulled out his D-terminal. "E-mail? Woah-!!"

"I know," Koushiro nodded. "It's here, too."

All the chosen looked in astonishment at the message on the screens.

****

Hohohohoho. So you little Chosen Children think you got us? Just wait and see what we've got in store for you. The four of us, the Ultimate-leveled Dark Quartet, will not fall as easily as Skydramon did. You wait and see.

~ The Dark Quartet.

"It's signed the Dark Quartet," Miyako shook her head sadly, "Now what do we do?"

"You know, " Daisuke looked up at the ceiling. "It could be something like the Dark Masters; Demon could just be a part of the Dark Quartet."

"No, no," Ken shook his head, "Demon wouldn't talk about subordinates as rudely as these four did."

"And you know… how?" Megun grinned.

"Go away."

"Besides, these guys have the whole evil 'Hohohohoho' going on," Mimi said. "It sure isn't-"

"Wait… there's more," Taichi scrolled down and read the rest of the note.

****

P.S. Don't bother coming to the digital world. We'll come to you. ;)

"No way!" Yamato stepped back, "Does that mean the digital world is destroyed already!?"

"There's only one way to find out," Miyako said stubbornly.

"Way ahead of you, Miyako," Megun held her D-3 out. "Digital gate, open!"

Nothing happened.

"Huh?" Miyako looked at the screen. "Digital gate… OPEN!!"

Again, nothing happened.

"I don't believe this," Evomon jumped on the computer table. "Just because the digi-port won't open means the digital world is destroyed!?"

However, Hikari was looking at the message left by the Dark Quartet.

''We'll come to you'…' she thought to herself, 'They're going to attack us in the real world?'

She exchanged worried glances with Takeru. Taichi, Daisuke, and Yamato saw this and were anything but slightly annoyed.

~~~

"Hikari?" Taichi asked as he and Hikari were walking back to their apartment, "Do you… like Takeru?"

Hikari turned around. "What?" she asked her brother, "Like… _like_ him?"

"Uh-huh," Taichi nodded his head.

Hikari thought for a moment. "Maybe," she responded, "as a friend."

"Oh," Taichi nodded his head, "I was just asking."

"'K," Hikari turned around.

"'Cause you know," her brother pointed out, "Daisuke likes you, too."

"I know," Hikari giggled, "I know."

~~~

"Hey, Takeru," Patamon commented from his perch atop Takeru's head, "DO you like Hikari?"

"Maybe as a friend," Takeru laughed, "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Patamon asked indignantly, "Do I like Tailmon? Maybe… as a friend." He mocked.

Takeru laughed.

~~~

"Megun?" Nadeshiko poked her head into Megun's room, "Someone named Koushiro's on the phone for you."

"Really?" Megun picked up the line in her room, a hand on the towel she wrapped around herself. 'Why would Koushiro call me?'

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi," Koushiro responded, "Megun?"

"Uh-uh," Megun twirled the phone cord around her finger. "Why are you calling me? Have you figure out what the Dark Quartet meant?"

"What? When they said, 'We'll come to you'?" he asked, "Not yet."

Megun looked outside. A clap of thunder echoed around the house like the timpani she could play. "I don't know anything else yet, either. Maybe-"

But then, a streak of white lightning struck very close to Megun's window. In the explosion of thunder that followed, Megun could only pick out the buzzing on the other line.

"Koushiro?!" she asked, "_Koushiro_!?"

Then the lights went out.

~~~

Hikari made her way through the dark apartment like a blind person. "Taichi?" she called, tripping over a chair in the process.

"Hikari!" Taichi called from his room. "Look at this!"

"What?" Hikari poked her head in.

Taichi and Agumon were standing some distance away from the computer. The computer, despite the power outage, was glowing like a light bulb.

"What the-?" Hikari stepped forward. "What's happening?"

"This is what the Dark Quartet meant by: 'We'll come to you'?" Tailmon followed Hikari. "That leads to the digital world."

It was true. The four of them looked at each other and then at the computer, which, thought the light, showed a digital gate that was open.

* * *

Ahahahahahahaha… Ain't it a stupid ending?! O.o Did I just say "ain't"?!?!?! ::dies::


	7. The Super Quartet Steps in!

Hey, an update!! What took you so long, Megun-chan? Well, here are a few reasons:

-Writer's block

-Working on other stories (You might have noticed the increase of chapters in The Legend of Zelda: Angel of Death ^ u ^)

-School

-Other things I'm too lazy to put.

Well, here's the update. Happy Halloween!! ;)

* * *

****

Chapter 7:

The Super Quartet Steps Up!-

Metalgarurumon's Return 

~~~

"Hey!!" Mimi called to Jaime and Megun as they left school. "Jaime! Megun!"

Jaime and Megun turned around. "Hey, Mimi!" Jaime said.

"Why did you come to the meeting Sunday?" Mimi asked.

"All the chosen children had to be there," Megun replied. "We're all chosen, right?"

"Uh-huh," Mimi nodded.

"Well," Taichi, Yamato, Joe, and Koushiro came up to the three girls, Taichi slinging his coat over his shoulder and almost whacking Mimi in the face. "It seems like the enemy has invaded us."

"What do you mean?" Megun asked.

"I mean that the Dark Quartet is here," Taichi scoffed. "They came last night, during the power outage."

"Seriously?" Sora came up to the other chosen as well. "Then we're too late?"

"Of course not!" Vuimon said. "We'll fight!"

The older chosen turned to see Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Miyako, Iori, and Ken coming towards them.

"We can fight them," Vuimon repeated. "It's not like we're powerless in the real world."

"Right," Daisuke agreed.

"Anyways," Yamato said, slinging his case over his shoulder, almost hitting Jaime in the process. "I've got a concert tonight, and everyone's invited."

"I heard you were really good," Megun smiled. "Good enough to get Daisuke's sister hooked."

"Try obsessed," Yamato moaned. "I can't get a second alone when she's around."

Megun giggled. Jaime looked sullen.

"I can't go," she said, "I've got a test tomorrow and I need to study."

"For how long?" Megun popped open a soda and handed it to Jaime.

Jaime took a sip. "Four hours," she said.

"FOUR HOURS?!?!" the chosen children were shocked.

"As usual," Jaime answered.

"Come on, go with us!" Megun ordered Jaime. "We'll all be there."

"We've got the same test tomorrow and we're not worried," Mimi agreed.

"I can't go," Jaime argued, "For the reason I stated and because Jun will be there."

The entire group of chosen gave an involuntary shudder.

"Well," Megun said, "You can… um… study there!"

"No!" Jaime yelled. "I'm not letting you drag me to that concert!"

~~~

"I can't believe I let you drag me to this concert," Jaime glared at the other girls.

Megun made a peace sign. "At least you can study for awhile."

Jaime leaned against a pile of books she had brought. "It's too loud," she complained.

"Hey, look!" Mimi pointed to the stage. 

Four girls were stepping out. Their black clothes were torn in many places, including the midriff area. But the hairstyles where what got to the chosen; they were so wild. One girl had red hair that couldn't be natural and it was up in a high ponytail and had different colored bands every inch or so. Another girl had her green hair tucked under her ponytail in a bun, but it extended out to the ground. Another had four pink buns on her head, much like Megun's. And the final one had blue hair in pigtails, but the ends of the pigtails were tucked under a pair of cat ears.

"The opening band! The…" she looked at a flier. "The… Super_ Quartet_!?"

"What?!" The chosen grouped around Mimi. They looked at the flyer, then looked on the stage, then looked at the flyer again, then looked on the stage once again, then looked at the flyer some more, then looked on stage a second time, then looked at the flyer once more, then back at the stage.

"No…" Koushiro said decisively, "It can't be…"

"At Yama-san's concert?" Megun agreed.

They all breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to the stage. The four singers looked at each other and began to play a rather energetic song. The girl with the blue hair, still on the guitar, stepped up closer to the microphone and began to sing:

__
    
    "I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day
    I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure
    I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of
    Your smile moistens my dry throat/
    I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives
    Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger
    This time I'll take off with courage
    Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future
    Now I'm headed towards an endless sky
    This dream adventure has only just begun
    La la la... la la la...
    I'll hold your hand, let's fly away, blue sky height
    Your cheerful voice and smile are dazzling, paradise
    Even if I get lost in the darkness, I won't give up, I won't lose
    I know I'll be able to find that ray of light
    I don't have time to show my tears!
    From now on I'll try not to show my tears
    I'll open the eyes of my heart and head for the unseen future
    This time I'll believe and have strength
    I'll have the courage to stand up again
    La la la... la la la...
    If I hang my head and droop my shoulders I'll never arrive
    At the wonderful, hope filled goal
    I'll keep on running, keep on trying, I'll get stronger
    This time I'll take off with courage
    Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future
    Now I'm headed towards an endless sky
    This dream adventure has only just begun
    La la la... la la la... La la la... la la la...

The song finished, and the audience politely applauded.

"What kind of song was that?" Daisuke asked, skeptical.

"Sounds like something from some kind of anime…" Miyako agreed. (V^ - ^V)

The four girls bowed. "And now," the blue haired one said, "We'll leave you in the caring and musically challenged hands of one of the most powerful digimon in the Digital World!!!!"

"The HELL-?!?!?!"

With a loud explosion, debris began to fall from the ceiling. The chosen leapt up, and the others in the audience began to scream, and ran towards the exit.

"Thank you!!!" The blue-haired one waved in a ditzy manner. "I hope you enjoyed the show!!!"

"Enjoyed the show my-!!!" Jaime began to reply, but Megun had to pull her out of the way as a large piece of a metal rafter landed where she had been a minute ago.

"I think we were wrong about them!!" Megun told her friend. "Those girls…"

Jaime nodded. "That's reasonable!" she said, "But our digimon-"

"Nyao!!" a small voice called out.

The chosen turned. Evomon and Ponimon were running toward Jaime and Megun. "Something's gone wrong nyao!!!" Evomon told them. "I think Jaime may be right about them! They aren't human!!"

"ROOOOOOAR!!!!!" 

The chosen looked up. The roof had crumbled away, and floating above it was a monster with the tail of a Monochromon…

Legs of Garurumon…

The head and hair of Kabuterimon and Metalgraymon…

The arms of Skullgraymon, Devimon, and Kuwagmon…

Wings of Angemon and Airdramon…

"K- " Takeru stuttered.

"No way…" Iori gasped. "How the hell-?"

The flying digimon looked down at them with what could have been a grin, and roared again.

"_Kimeramon?!?!?!?!_"

Megun and Jaime just looked at each other; they didn't remember Kimeramon. They averted their gaze to the stage, but the Super Quartet had vanished. Megun looked back at Kimeramon just in time to avoid a molten energy blast coming from the gigantic digimon.

'I don't know what exactly is going on…' She thought to herself, and pulled out her D-3. 'But…' She looked at the other chosen children. They had the sense enough to run away from the attack, but they remained motionless, with shocked expressions on their faces.

"Jaime!!" Megun called as Evomon climbed out from under a bleacher and stood next to her partner, as did Ponimon. "We've got to do something!!"

"Yeah!" Jaime stood up.

"Ponimon, evolve!! Rainbowmon!!"

"Evomon, evolve!! Mizunomon!!"

"Joingress evolve!!" The girls' digivices began to glow, as did the two Adult digimon as they ran towards each other. "Cephiramon!!"

When the majority of the other chosen had recovered, Cephiramon had already taken to the air to do battle with Kimeramon. "Star-!!" She began to cast an attack but was cut off as Kimeramon grabbed her tightly in one hand.

"Cephiramon?!?!?!"

The Perfect digimon gritted her teeth and struggled as Kimeramon's grip became tighter. "He's- crushing- me!!" she cried to the others. "Help-!!"

"No!!!" Megun screamed, "Cephiramon!! Let go of her, you bastard!!"

Jaime ran closer, but Koushiro grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her back. "Let go of my arm, Izumi!!"

"Wait," Koushiro tightened his grip for a moment. "What's happening?"

Cephiramon started glowing white, as did Kimeramon. Cephiramon cried out weakly as a few bits of white data came off her body, and her staff fell from weak fingers to the floor below.

"NO!!!"

Kimeramon let go, and Cephiramon fell to the floor in the form of Tommiyomon and Starstramon. Megun and Jaime caught the two Baby Digimon before-

"LOOK OUT!!"

Kimeramon opened his mouth and fired a star-shaped yellow beam. The explosion that followed sent the chosen running for cover and scattering them across the stadium.

"What the hell was that?!" Miyako yelled. "Wasn't that… wasn't that Cephiramon's attack?!"

"He…" Sora brushed some strands of hair from her face. "He… he must have copied her Star Beam attack!!"

"How, though?!" Iori cried. "We've never-"

He paused. All eyes turned to Ken, who remained motionless, and stared at the digimon in the sky with a pale face.

"I…" He looked over at Daisuke and Miyako. "I had no idea…" he pleaded. "I don't know how…"

"Enough about that!!" Tommiyomon exclaimed suddenly. "Kimeramon is bigger problem!!"

"She's right!!" Daisuke turned to Ken. "Come on, Ichijouji, snap out of it!!"

Ken shook his head as if he was clearing a bad memory from his head. "Right!!"

"Vuimon, evolve!! Exvuimon!!"

"Wormmon, evolve!! Stingmon!!"

"Joingress evolve!! Paildramon!!"

The giant Perfect digimon took off and flew at Kimeramon, his guns blazing. With a roar and a sweep of a claw, Paildramon was knocked backwards into the ground.

"Im… Impossible!!" Takeru shouted. "And Paildramon's attack didn't even hurt him!! Kimeramon isn't _that_ strong!!"

"Star Beam!!" Kimeramon began to attack, but a freezing blast of energy hit him from the stage. With an angry roar, he took into the air and vanished.

"That was-!!" Taichi turned in the direction of the attack. A giant metal wolf digimon stood in the debris. "Metalgarurumon?!"

Yamato appeared behind the Ultimate digimon. "We were right, Taichi!" He called. "They can evolve into Ultimates!

"But…" He walked towards the other chosen and helped Sora get to her feet. "That was Kimeramon, wasn't it? How the hell did that happen?!"

"W-Wait a minute!!" Megun blurted out, "I don't get this at all!! What just happened?!"

"K…Kimeramon…" Ken turned away from the other Chosen and looked at the hole the digimon had made. "I… I created him… When…"

"Ken…" Megun made a move towards him, but lowered her hand and looked away.

"Oh! While I'm thinking about it…" Jaime turned to Yamato and hit him on the head, "Yamato, dummy!! You picked your opening act, didn't you?!"

"No…" Yamato shook his head. "Why?"

"Do the words 'Super' and 'Quartet' mean anything to you?!"

"What…?!" Yamato looked surprised. "You mean they were…?"

~~~

"Argh!!" The blue-haired girl threw a crystal ball against the stone wall in a rage. "Damn those chosen children!!" she shouted, "How dare they try to hurt poor Kimeramon!!"

The crystal ball rebounded against the stones and was caught by the girl with the pink hair. "_Do_ calm down, Pallasmon…" She scolded. "We'll get back at them."

"Yeah," The redheaded girl jumped down from a rafter in the ceiling and crossed her arms. "We were lucky to call Kimeramon back to the digital world before that Ultimate digimon destroyed him, huh, Ceresmon?" 

"Vestamon's right," the green-haired girl brushed her bangs out of her eyes as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "But do those children think they can cross the Super Quartet and get away with it?! They've got another think coming…"

"You're right, Junomon," Pallasmon nodded. "We'll get them. We'll get them _good_…."

The dark, windowless chamber erupted into evil laughter.

* * *

LOL!! You guys can tell I got a lot of inspiration from Sailor Moon SuperS, right? Ah, when I was young and rather impressionable….

BTW, I'll give anybody who knows what that song is a cookie! C'mon, it's not so hard… ^ u ^

~ Megun-chan


End file.
